


Dogs mean everything

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Kilgharrah is a dog - Freeform, M/M, and so does Arthur eventually, merlin cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: "It was my fault; I neglected him.""No it wasn't your fault. It was just his time he was ill." Merlin rubbed his arm to try and calm him."But he went too early.""What happened to he was just a dog?" Merlin teased."Shut up." Arthur nudged him smiling a bit. "He's family.""He is and he will be missed." Merlin rested his head on top of Arthur's."He will."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is a very short little story. I lost my dog a few months ago and wrote this to make me feel better and I wasn't sure I was ready to post it but I'm feeling pretty ballzy tonight so I hope you enjoy. Again sorry for any spelling and Grammar mistakes.

He knew it was time. It was bound to happen. He knew he was going to cry because who wouldn't? He just didn't expect it to hurt this much. It was only a dog. But a dog he loved and cared for, a dog who was there when he was down and was always happy to see him. Twelve years he had Kilgharrah before he got ill and died. It wasn't fair, other dogs lived till they were 15 or 17 Killy got off early and it wasn't _fair!_ Merlin wept over the body. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist to smooth him.

"It will be okay Merlin." Arthur assured. "He's _just_ a dog."

"He's not just a dog, he was family." He cried.

"I'm gonna miss him too but it's no use crying, he's in a better place now."

"I suppose so." Merlin sighed, and wept into his shoulders. "How are you so calm?"

"I just not an emotional person." Arthur shrugged.

"I know that."

They buried him in the garden, Merlin had to go inside when Arthur put him in the hole. He couldn't watch, it was just too real to process. Arthur was the strong one he was there to comfort Merlin whenever he got sad, it was nice. He's never seen Arthur cry and he supposed it was best if he was the only one who cried.

Two weeks later...

Merlin got home from work one night to an empty house.

_"Arthur?"_ He called. _"Arthur?"_ He shouted again. Where the hell was he? He heard as sniffle and turned his head toward the kitchen. The back door was open. He walked out the door to find Arthur sat on the patio with a beer crying. _He's crying!_

"Arthur? Are you alright?"

"I should have spent more time with him." He cried.

"What?" He sat next to him.

"Killy, I missed my chance. I should have walked him everyday I should have spent more time with him. I knew he was ill and he would come over and I'd be busy so I'd tell him to go away and I shouldn't have." He wept as he took another swig of beer.

"Oh, _ohhh_ Arthur, it's okay." Merlin hugged him.

"It was my fault; I _neglected_ him."

"No it wasn't your fault. It was just his time he was ill." Merlin rubbed his arm to try and calm him.

"But he went too early."

"What happened to he was just a dog?" Merlin teased.

"Shut up." Arthur nudged him smiling a bit. _"He's family."_

"He is and he will be missed." Merlin rested his head on top of Arthur's.

"He will."

"I'm glad to see you cry I was starting to think you were a robot." Merlin chuckled.

"I'm not a robot."

"Could have fooled me."

"Stop trying to cheer me up while I'm moping."

"I know this rare I should be getting a picture."

"Thanks Merlin."

_"I love you."_

"I love you too." Arthur sighed. Merlin took out his phone. "You wouldn't dare." Arthur wiped his red eyes and nose.

"I would."

"No!" Arthur laughed. Merlin held his phone up and took the picture.

_"Photographic evidence."_ Merlin grinned.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you." Arthur mock glared.

"I'm gonna send this to everyone I know."

"So me?" Arthur teased.

"Hey I have friends."

"Yeah all _ten_ _seasons._ "

"Shut up Arthur."

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"Prat."

_"Cry baby."_ He smirked and ran into the house.

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur called and ran after him.


End file.
